Phone Calls
by Cadenn
Summary: Humanstuck Davekat AU Karkat is a telemarketer who just graduated college, and Dave is a popular blogger who lives to bug people, and make them flustered. One day, Karkat just so happens to call Dave, but what will happen between them?


**A/N This is my first story in a while, and I was looking through some prompt generators and it gave me the idea for this! I'm not the best at portraying either Karkat or Dave, because they**'**re both just too chill.**

**I hope you enjoy the first chapter of this!**

* * *

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you are so done with your job. Everyday, all day all you do is call people, only to have people answer the phone and act like little shits or just have no one answer at all.

You are a telemarketer, what a crappy job, but it put food on the table. You have just recently graduated college, and you don't quite know what you want to do with your life yet, and you were in a tough spot.

Today was like any other normal day, dialing numbers over and over and over, just waiting for someone to answer the phone. You dial the last number for the day and to your surprise, they actually answer.  
"'Sup." Comes the voice from the other end, and for some reason you can recognize that voice from somewhere, but you aren't quite sure where. As you consider where you could have heard this voice, the person on the other end starts to get impatient, and you remember that you are, in fact, still working.  
"Uh, hello?" The man says again, and you start to offer whatever the fuck it is that you were selling that day, until he interrupted you by saying, "Yo, do y'all buy stuff? Or just sell stuff, because if you are willing to buy some shitty swords and creepy as fuck puppets, that would make my day."

His words made you stumble backwards in surprise. Puppets? Swords? Does that guy run a circus or some shit? And why does he want you to buy them? You sell stuff not buy stuff, doesn't he know how the whole telemarketing business works?

"Yo, if you aren't gonna answer I'm gonna hang up dude." He said, bringing you out of your thoughts. You nodded and then remembered that he couldn't see you, so you mentally slapped yourself.

"Oh, of course, goodbye then." You said and set the phone down.

Was there something wrong with that kid? Who would want to buy puppets and swords?

You got up from where you were sitting and said your goodbyes for the day to your so-called friends and walked out the door. Once you got outside you noticed that it was really cold, and you automatically regretted not bringing a jacket. You turned and started walking towards your apartment, staring at the ground the whole time, until you noticed someone stopping right in front of you.

It was your unbelievably cheerful and nerdy roommate, John, who was holding up a black plastic bag and your favorite black hoodie.

"I saw that you didn't grab it this morning and thought you would want it!" He said and handed you the jacket, and waited for you to put it on, then quickly started walking towards the apartment, talking to you animatedly.

When you got back to the apartment the two of you shared, you unlocked it and looked over at him to see that he was still talking and talking. At this point he was talking about how Halloween was coming up, and how the two of you should go to Rose and Kanaya's Halloween party. When you got inside you took your jacket off and flopped onto the couch.

You looked up at John, who was grinning at you and still holding the plastic bag. "What the fuck is in that bag, Egderp?" you asked, eyeing the bag. He rushed over to you and set the bag on the table, and pulled out the contents of the bag. You looked at it and saw that it was just some 7-11 donuts, and a coffee.

"I thought you would be hungry!" He said and beamed at you. You groaned and buried your head into the pillows on the couch. "Bad day at work?" He called from the kitchen, where he was warming up the coffee that had gotten cold during the walk. You nodded into the pillow and started complaining about the people who had bugged you today, especially that guy who wanted to sell you stuff. John chuckled at the story about your day and patted your back before retreating to his bedroom.

Before going to sleep you hopped onto your laptop and went to your favorite blog that was run by some guy named Dave. There weren't really any updates today, except for a few jokes and stories, otherwise it was all the same stuff that you had read already.

You crawled into your bed and groaned, you really didn't want to go back to work tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N That's the first chapter! I literally just sat here and typed it out really fast, so I hope it's okay! I also hope that I portrayed their personalities and stuff okay, because I'm pretty bad at that sort of stuff XD**

**The next chapter should be up soon~**

**Thanks for reading! c:**


End file.
